


Allo - Uma História Sobre Um Coelho

by Matsy



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Furry, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsy/pseuds/Matsy
Summary: Allo mudou de escola, e em sua nova escola ele conhece um lobo, esse lobo se chama Jam, Allo acredita em alienígenas, e Jam em fantasmas.Leia essa história para descobrir a história de Allo e seus amigos!(Também será postado no Wattpad e Spirit)
Kudos: 2





	1. Ocs - Aparência e Informações

Aqui tem a aparência dos ocs da história e suas informações! os que ainda não foram desenhados, irão ser descrevidos. Se tiver um que foi descrevido e tiver desenho, é porque eu ainda não desenhei ele quando escrevi o capítulo

  
Allo: https://toyhou.se/10353523.allo  
Jam: https://toyhou.se/9815647.jam#31125676 (ROUPAS AINDA INCOMPLETAS)  
Alecrim: https://toyhou.se/9434108.alecrim/gallery#32726844 (ROUPAS AINDA INCOMPLETAS)

Todos os ocs principais tem 15 anos

  
Allo Timm

Gênero masculino  
Coelho

Lennie Timm (mãe do Allo)

38 anos  
Gênero feminino  
Coelha

Jam (Ainda não fiz o sobrenome dele)

Gênero masculino  
Lobo

Alecrim (Ainda não fiz o sobrenome dele)

Gênero masculino  
Husky


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allo muda de escola, em sua nova escola ele faz um amigo

Allo estava esperando sua mãe na porta da escola, conversando com seus amigos "Nossa, a aula hoje foi horrível, não aguentava mais a professora de história, ela é insuportável!" Disse um dos amigos dele, Allo achou que a aula foi horrível também, e concordou com seu amigo chamado Matheus, e eles continuaram a conversar. Um tempo depois, a mãe de Allo chegou "Ah, minha mãe ta vindo, tchau!" Disse Allo, já correndo para o outro lado da rua onde sua mãe estava "Tchau!" Falaram os três amigos de Allo. assim que ele chegou no carro, ele abriu a porta do carro e sentou no banco da frente, ao lado de sua mãe "Oi mãe! Tudo bem?" disse ele se colocando sua mochila em um banco da parte de trás do carro e se arrumando no banco "Tudo, e com você?" Perguntou a mãe dele, que se chama Lennie, Allo hávia odiado a escola, então resolveu incluir isso em sua resposta "Ah to bem, mas to meio cansado, a escola hoje foi horrível, a professora de história é insuportável!" Respondeu ele, a mãe dele realmente não sabia oque ele iria achar de mudar de escola, ela iria falar agora, mas resolveu esperar eles chegarem em casa antes, já que Allo estava cansado. Eles ficaram conversando sobre como foi a aula enquanto voltavam para casa.

Quando Allo chegou em casa, ele deixou sua mochila na sala, foi direto para o seu quarto, quando ele chegou no quarto, ele resolveu que iria tomar banho "Mãããeee, to indo tomar banho!" Ele avisou sua mãe, e começou a tirar suas roupas, depois pegou sua toalha e foi até o banheiro. Enquanto a ele tomava banho, Lennie estava pensando como contar a ele que ele teria que trocar de escola, ela resolveu que iria contar de um modo que ela falasse de uma vez oque iria acontecer. Um tempo depois, Allo saiu do banho e foi até seu quarto se vestir, ele pegou o pijama que usa quase todos os dias do inverno, pegou seu celular e foi até a sala, quando chegou lá ele se sentou no sofá e começou a mecher em seu celular. Uns 2 minutos depois, Lennie veio ate a sala "Allo, tenho que te contar algo. Você vai mudar de escola, pois não consigo mais pagar para você estudar lá, espero que não fique muito chateado" Disse a mãe dele, Allo realmente não se importava tanto, pois seus amigos não tinham muito em comum com ele, e eles também as vezes faziam piadas que o deixava incomodado "Ah, não to tão chateado, para falar a verdade, estou meio que feliz, não aguentava mais os professores de lá, e meus amigos nem eram tão legais." Respondeu Allo, sua mãe ficou muito feliz com a resposta dele, e avisou que amanhã ela iria o transferir para sua nova escola.

No próximo dia, Lennie acordou cedo, e foi até a escola que Allo estava atualmente para pegar a transferência. assim que ela pegou, ela foi até a nova escola, e transferiu ele para ela. Depois de fazer tudo que precisavam, ela voltoi para casa. Allo estava na sala assistindo o filme da homotopia, era um filme de humanos que Allo adorava "Allo, acabei de te transferir para sua nova escola" Disse Lennie, sentando ao lado de seu filho "Ah que bom mãe, to ansioso para ir no primeiro dia da escola nova" Respondeu Allo, que parecia estar realmente feliz de se mudar de escola. Depois, Lennie foi se arrumar para ir ao seu trabalho, ela trabalhava como enfermeira no Hospital Municipal de Libletai, ela se despediu de seu filho e foi até o seu trabalho.

Depois de Lennia voltar do trabalho, ela e o Allo foram se arrumar para dormir. Allo estava na cama, mas com sempre, ele não conseguia dormir, ele então decidiu ir assistir uns vídeos no ioyotube sobre alienígenas. Allo acreditava que existia vida fora da terra, e ele estava apenas esperando algo acontecer para comprovar isso. Depois de Allo assistir alguns vídeos novos, e outros que ele já assistiu e gostava muito, já era 2:32 da manhã, então ele resolveu soltar seu celular, e ir tentar dormir. Já era 3:08 da manhã, e Allo ainda não hávia conseguido dormir, ele tentava muito, mas estava muito ansioso para a aula começar, ele ficava tendo alguns pensamentos como ele esperava que fosse seu primeiro dia em sua escola nova " _Eu realmente espero que alguém de lá me chame para conversar e seja legal, já que eu não sei muito bem como começar uma conversa com alguém. Também tenho medo de me julgarem por algum motivo, mas espero não aconteça nada disso_ " Pensou Allo, ele também tinha pensado muito mais coisas, mas um tempo depois, Allo conseguiu dormir.

_ No Próximo Dia.. _

Allo acordou cedo, as 6:30 da manhã, para ir na escola, que começava as 7:30, mas nesse dia ele acordou meio diferente dos outros dias, ele estava realmente feliz de acordar cedo, em vez de cansado e desanimado, ele estava esperando a noite inteira para ir em sua escola nova, pois talvez ele poderia fazer algum amigo que ele realmente gostasse muito. Allo se levantou de sua cama, e foi ao banheiro, depois de fazer oque ele precisava, preparou uma torrada com mortadela e queijo, e então comeu e foi ao banheiro novamente para escovar os dentes. Quando ele terminou tudo, já era 7:10, então ele resolveu assistir uns videos no ioyotube até a sua mãe terminar de se arrumar. Depois dela estar arrumada, ela levou Allo a sua escola, e o deixou lá.

Allo foi até sua sala, e esperou que a aula começasse. Então depois de um tempo a aula começou, ele percebeu que algumas das pessoas estavam olhando para ele, ele realmente não se importou muito, pois era provavelmente porque ele era novo na escola. Mas algo chamou sua atenção, alguém que aparentemente era um husky, de olhos azuis e cabelo loiro parecia estar encarando muito ele, então, Allo resolveu virar sua cabeça e olhar para o husky, ele parecia estar irritado, mas assim que ele fez isso, o husky se assustou, porque Allo tinha percebido que ele estava o encarando, então ele apenas virou a cabeça o mais rápido possível. Esse husky se chamava Alecrim, ele normalmente fazia bullying com os outros, ele fazia isso pois sempre se irritava por algum motivo, e ele tinha que fazer algo para acabar com sua raiva, mas sempre fazia isso da pior maneira. Quando ele viu Allo, ele sentiu um ódio imenso, e ele não conseguia parar de encarar ele, com muita raiva do coelho. Então a aula começou, e era aula de português, a professora fez Allo se apresentar na frente da turma "Oi, uhh.. Meu nome é Allo, eu tenho 15 anos e... acho que não tenho mais algo coisa para falar" Disse Allo, meio nervoso do que pudessem pensar dele, mas resolveu não se preocupar muito com isso.

Na hora do lanche ele resolveu não comer nada, pois não estava com fome, então ele foi até um canto e se sentou. Um minuto depois que ele hávia se sentado, ele viu um lobo chegando perto dele com um guarda-chuva em suas mãos "Oii! Seu nome é Allo certo? eu estou na sua sala, eu vi que você é novo na escola, e queria saber se.. posso sentar com você" Disse o lobo, olhando para baixo onde Allo estava sentado "Ah meu nome é Allo mesmo, e pode se sentar aqui sim. Qual seu nome?" Perguntou Allo, bastante feliz que alguém queria ficar com ele "O meu nome é Jam, como está sendo o seu primeiro dia?" O lobo disse seu nome, Allo gostou do nome dele, Jam é um nome fofo "Meu dia está indo bem, eu acho, só tinha alguém que estava me encarando na sala, achei isso meio estranho" Respondeu Allo, e Jam já pensou que poderia ser o Alecrim "Vou perguntar um negócio. Como ele era?" Ele achou meio estranha a pergunta de Jam, mas resolveu responder "Ele era um husky, com o cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, porque a pergunta? Jam já ficou meio irritado na hora, mas resolveu não deixar Allo com medo do que Alecrim provavelmente iria tentar fazer com ele "Ah só queria saber, se ele te encarar de novo me avisa" Disse Jam levantando seu braço e mostrando ele, dando um gritinho, e Allo começou a rir "Eu sei que minha beleza é muito grande, mas não precisa rir de felicidade porque foi privilegiado para ver isso" Disse Jam, tentando fazer uma voz de desapontado.

um tempo depois, Allo resolveu perguntar algo "Porque o guarda-chuva?" Jam começou a ficar meio nervoso, porque tinha medo de Allo achar ele idiota "Uhh.. Não posso falar, você vai me achar idiota!" Disse ele, Allo ficou meio decepcionado, pois estava curioso para saber o porque, então resolveu dizer algo "Eu prometo não rir de você, eu até acredito em algo meio i-" Jam queria perguntar logo, pois ele estava curioso se ele gostava da mesma coisa que ele, então cortou a fala de Allo "Fantasmas!?" Jam falou muito curioso e interessado, mas foi desapontado "Não, mas é algo que acho que é meio parecido.. Eu acredito que existe vida fora da terra, alienígenas" Respondeu Allo, Jam ja estava meio triste pois não encontrava ninguém que acreditava no mesmo que ele, mas resolveu responder "Ah.. eu tenho meu guarda-chuva para.. me proteger de fantasmas do mal...?" O modo que ele falou isso parecia como se fosse uma pergunta, mas Allo rapidamente entendeu que não era uma pergunta. Quando ele iria responder para Jam, ele foi cortado pelo som do sinal da escola.

Então Allo e Jam se levantaram para ir até a sala de novo.

_Continua..._


End file.
